First Date
by All Time Inferno
Summary: Soul's nervous, and she looks great. What could possibly happen when Maka and Soul finally go on their first date? FLUFF!
1. Six Feet Under the Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Six Feet Under the Stars by All Time Low**

* * *

Six feet under the stars is a place that doesn't exist. It's a place in your mind where everything and anything is possible. It's a place with no rules or limitations. It's a place where only two people can be at a time. Where no one can judge them and no one could try to break them apart.

–Alex Gaskarth

* * *

This was as weird as it could get. Maka and I were going on a date.

Now, I'll be the first to admit that it was strange that two people so unalike were giving this whole romance thing a shot. Especially when it also dealt with our partnership as weapon and meister. I couldn't help it though. The girl was too damn cute for her own good.

Being honest with myself, I have been in love with Maka for a while now. Maybe since I met her. I don't know. It's hard to explain when _exactly_ you fall in love with someone. I haven't told her yet. I'm gonna do it, though. Tell her, I mean. I felt my gut clench at the thought.

I was so nervous about that. Why? Wasn't I sure of my feelings for her? Well, yeah, but I wasn't sure of her feelings for _me._ Obviously she liked me, but I didn't know if she loved me. I don't even know if Maka could fall in love, what with her dad being a total perve and her never trusting any man.

_Except for me_, a small voice in the back of my head said.

I smiled at myself in the mirror at the thought. I was the only guy Maka truly trusted.

_That doesn't mean she loves you_, another voice whispered.

I groaned. Well, there was only one way to find out.

I walked out of my bedroom and headed towards the couch, waiting for Maka to finish getting ready. I sat there impatiently, shifting around on the cushions every few seconds. No matter which position I was in, I was still uncomfortable.

I had to deal with this torture for another twenty minutes before Maka finally came out of her room. She had dressed herself in a nice black dress that hugged her few curves. Not that I was complaining. The girl was beautiful in her own way, and tonight she looked excruciatingly gorgeous. "Wow," was all I said. I felt my gut drop. I was hardly worth her time. She was absolutely stunning, and I was…well, I'm me.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go," she said, tugging at my arm impatiently.

"You're the one who took forever getting ready," I said, trying to play it cool. Like I wasn't sweating the entire time, hoping she wouldn't change her mind at the last second.

She blushed. "I wanted to look nice on our first date," she said indignantly. "Obviously, I did a good job of it, too. I got a response out of you, anyway." I just smiled.

It felt like forever before we reached the restaurant I had booked for tonight. We walked since it was just down the street, and Maka complained that my bike would have ruined her hair, which she had apparently took forever to perfect.

We didn't hold hands or anything. Not yet. Maybe once the night was done.

We arrived at the restaurant and took our seats at the table. The waiter was a little too flirty with Maka. I grumbled my order to him, and Maka, oblivious as ever, cheerfully ordered. Once he was gone, I told her he was flirting with her.

"What?" she asked completely surprised. "Why would he do that when I'm obviously on a date?"

I shrugged. "Don't know, but if he doesn't stop soon, he might not make it till tomorrow."

"Soul!" she exclaimed. "Don't do that. He's just a guy."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. He still shouldn't be flirting with my girl." The words slipped out of my mouth. I looked to her nervously, but I had nothing to worry about. She was blushing, with a small smile on her face.

"Your girl, huh?"

I shrugged again. "Why not?" She turned even redder, if that was possible.

The rest of the date went well. We talked, we laughed. It was perfect. Especially since we already knew each other so well, we didn't need to make up crap like most first dates. The only thing that got to me was that waiter. The waiter didn't stop flirting, but Maka ignored him when she could for the rest of the night. Instead, I did most of the talking to him, and he did not get a very good tip.

Once we left the restaurant, Maka even slipped her hand in mine. It wasn't that unusual, but this was under a different context. We were together, as a couple, not as partners. It felt right, walking her home, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: This is technically a song fic. I got the inspiration for these stories from songs, ones that gave me SoMa feels. You don't need to know the songs to read it, though, no lyrics involved. Each part is just named after the song they were inspired by.:)**


	2. The Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or The Enemy by The White Tie Affair**

* * *

A man who has never made a woman angry is a failure in life.

-Christopher Morely

* * *

As we walked home, I tried to think how we got here. Honestly, it was that fight last night.

The one where I had come home late. She had expected that, but she was still waiting up for me by the time I got home.

_I try sneaking in, hoping she had gone to bed. Of course not, she was standing by the door, staring at me with angry eyes. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to her yell at me. It was late, and I could tell the only reason she stayed up was to start a fight. She starts ranting on about my bad habits, but I ignore her and keep walking towards my room. She yells even louder._

_I shut the door in her face and locked it. She starts banging on it. "Maka, you're going to wake the neighbors," I grumble, falling into my bed._

_"I don't care!" she yells through the door._

_Dear God, she's worse than Blair meowing to be let out of the room in the middle of the night because she was too lazy to turn back into her human form and open the damn door herself._

_I groan as I got off the bed. I would never be able to get to sleep with her outside. I unlock the door and let her in. I sit on my bed again and hear her yell at me for never listening to her. Honestly, I was too tired to take anything in._

_I don't know if it's because I'm so tired and want her to shut up, or if it's some inner desire. I wrap my arms around Maka, making sure her arms were locked against her body, and pull her into the bed with me._

_"I'm sorry," I whisper in her ear. She shivers, and I smirk. That shut her up. Even though I know she knows I only said that to put this fight to an end. "Just go to sleep."_

_It's surprising when she got comfortable in my arms and starts to drift to sleep. The smirk on my face widens. I am literally sleeping with the enemy._

_When I wake up, I have a face full of blonde hair and a numb arm. I nearly jump out of bed until I remember what happened last night. I smile and shake Maka awake. "I need to move my arm," I say._

_"It's your own fault," she grumbles, sleepily._

_"You're the one who decided to stay," I retort, trying to yank my arm out from under her. It hurt, but I got it back. I shake my hand as the pins and needles take over to the point where it hurts._

_"Didn't have much of a choice."_

_"You could have gone when I fell asleep."_

_"I fell asleep before you," she turns over to face me now. "And you need to be quiet. I'm trying to sleep."_

_"Says the girl who yelled at me for a good fifteen minutes at three in the morning."_

_She puts her hand over my mouth. I lick her hand. She squeals and rubs the saliva on her hand on my face. "That's gross, Soul. You're so lucky I don't have a book with me."_

_"Don't put your hand over my mouth, then!"_

_"You're stupid," she says, flopping on her stomach and looking away from me, more than likely trying to capture a few more moments of sleep._

_I look at her in curiosity. This was usually reversed, in our respective beds, of course, but still. "You know, normal people wait until they start dating to sleep in someone else's bed," I tell her, poking her shoulder._

_"Then take me on a date, 'cause I'm not moving."_

_She was only kidding, but it still twists a knot in my stomach. "Alright, let's go tonight, then," I suggest, playing along._

_"'Kay," she says._

_I blink, just staring at her, still assuming that she's kidding._

_I was wrong. Later, when she's fully awake, she tells me to "pick her up at seven" with a giggle. I could barely hide my surprise, but apparently she had been serious. I don't know when this girl had become so bold, but I couldn't say I hated it._

I looked at our linked hands, and, damn, was I happy that she had been serious. It was the best fight we had ever had.


	3. Absolutely (Story of a Girl)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Absolutely (Story of a Girl)**

* * *

A woman whose smile is open and whose expression is glad, has a kind of beauty no matter what she wears.

-Anne Roiphe

* * *

I looked her over again. The dress really did look good on her, but what really got to me was her smile. I loved it when Maka smiled. Her eyes lit up to the brightest green I had ever seen, and the way they crinkled, it could stop my heart. It felt like winning the lottery every time I saw her smile, and knowing that I caused that smile, made it ten times better. Right now, she was smiling nonstop.

"Was the date that good?" I asked her.

She had been looking off in the distance, lost in her thoughts again. "Hmm?"

"You haven't stopped smiling since we left the restaurant," I explained. "Was it that good?"  
Her smile grew. "Yeah, it was, thanks Soul," she said, squeezing my hand. "We should go again sometime."

"Yeah," I said vaguely. It had to be soon. I had to tell her soon. If I didn't I would lose my nerve. "That'd be great." _Tell her, idiot. Just come out with it already!_ I wonder if she could feel my palms sweating.

We reached the apartment building and started up the stairs. I was getting more and more nervous. I thought I was going to puke. We were finally at the door, and I was fumbling with my keys. I hope she didn't notice. I opened the door for her.

As soon as she was inside, she started undoing her hair, throwing off her shoes. I watched her with a weird sort of fascination. Everything she did was beautiful. She threw herself on the couch. "How about a movie, too?" she asked, looking back at me with a smile. I had no choice but to smile back at her.

"Sure," I said, throwing in what I knew was her favorite movie and then sitting next to her. She made herself comfortable. She laid out on the couch, throwing her legs over mine. The movie started, but I couldn't focus on it. Her legs were getting to me. I kept following their smooth length all the way up, but I would always stop myself before she noticed. Why did she have to do this while wearing a dress?

I shook my head, distracting myself with what needed to be done tonight. I knew I had to tell her, soon. I would never forgive myself if she fell asleep during the movie before I told her.

"Hey, Maka," I said. I was just going to throw it out there. Who cared if she returned my feelings? "I want you to know something."

Thankfully, the previews were still going so she didn't get mad at me for interrupting the movie. "What's that?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the television.

I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and call it cheesy or uncool, but I put my hand on her cheek, gently stroking the soft skin with my thumb. Before she could ask what I was doing, I said it. "I love you."

Her eyes widened a bit, but then she shot straight up and grabbed my face to kiss me. It took me by surprise. It was so unlike her, to make the first move, but I kissed her back. As soon as we parted, she whispered back, "I love you, too, Soul."

The rest of the night was spent cuddling through the movie and falling asleep on the couch. It was perfect.


	4. Remembering Sunday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Remembering Sunday by All Time Low**

* * *

Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling, I'm calling at night. I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy it seems.

Remembering Sunday by All Time Low

* * *

I woke up the next morning aching from the night on the couch and Maka sleeping on my arm again. That's when I realized that the ache wasn't that bad. Maka had gotten up at some point, which wasn't that surprising. It was Maka after all. I got up to see if she was in the kitchen. I called out her name, but there was no answer. I went searching for her. She wasn't there, so I checked her room. Not there either. The bathroom door was open so she wasn't in there. I checked anyway. Not there. The only place left was my room, but she wasn't there.

She must have gone out, but she usually left me a note. There was no note. Where could she have gone? I had a bad feeling about this. Maybe she just needed to take a walk to clear her head. Yeah, that had to be it. Nothing to be worried about. I went back to the couch and watched TV.

Hours went by and still no sign of Maka. I called Tsubaki and Liz, but they had no idea where she had run off to. I tried her cell more than twenty times, and still no answer. I had no idea where this girl was. I ran all the way to the library to see if she was there. Hell, I even went to the school to find out if there was an extra lesson she was taking for meisters only. She was nowhere to be found, and I was freaking out.

I was starting to think that she ran away because I told her I loved her. I would completely understand if she didn't really believe in love, not the romantic kind anyway. I wanted to make her feel it, though. I knew she did. She had to feel those butterflies too, right? I know she told me last night that she loved me too, but had that just been to spare my feelings while she tried to find a way out? I hoped not. I would be devastated.

I started running to the neighbors', knocking on their doors to see if they had seen her. None of them had. I was about to call the police when she came walking in the door. My jaw dropped, and I nearly ran up to her and hugged her until she couldn't breathe. I resisted. Instead, I simply said, "Where have you been? I thought you ran away."

She saw the horror of what I had felt all day, and she laughed. "Soul, I told you a week ago," she said, giggling again at the look of disbelief on my face. "I had a private meeting with Lord Death today. We were discussing our options with you and me now that you are a Death Scythe," she explained, a giant smile still plastered on her face. "It took a lot of debating, but we came out with a compromise. I will continue being your meister until one of the other Death Scythes becomes unable to continue with their duties."

I sputtered. "But, I went by the school today, no one was there." I hadn't checked the Death Room, only the few classrooms I knew that held those extra classes.

Maka just smiled again and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I would never leave you, Soul," she whispered in my ear. "You're all I've got."

I couldn't stop the goofy grin that had to be on my face now. I hugged her back. "Cool."


End file.
